


Between Leather and Satin

by mmouse15



Series: Love in Small Steps [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: This is entry the missing scene from The Ribbon and is the bonding between Prowl and Jazz. It is done more from Prowl's POV. I hope you enjoy.





	Between Leather and Satin

Title: Between Leather and Satin  
Series: Love in Small Steps  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 3000  
Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
Author's Notes: This is entry the missing scene from The Ribbon and is the bonding between Prowl and Jazz. It is done more from Prowl's POV. I hope you enjoy.

 

Optimus looked at Jazz, who was fidgeting and unable to sit still. "Impatient, aren't we?"  
"You don't know the half of it, Optimus. I can hardly wait for them to get here." The saboteur told him.  
"Them or him?" Optimus gently queried.  
Jazz shot him a sharp look, straightening up. What Bumblebee had dubbed his 'poker face' slid into place. "I don't know what you mean, sir."  
Optimus leaned back in his chair. "Come now, Jazz. I am not stupid nor am I blind. I was very sorry to split you up, but I needed you here and him down there."  
Jazz remained aloof, not replying, so the commander continued, "Now that he's coming, are you two going to finally make it permanent and bond?"  
"Sir!"  
"Well, really, it seems the next logical step for you. He's in love with you and you're in love with him, so why not formalize it?"  
The saboteur suddenly dropped into a chair and covered his face with his hands. "He said he would, but I don't think I want to go through the ceremony, I just want him to be mine. And I'm not sure that in the months we've been gone he won't rethink the idea and say no, and the war is much more real here than it was on Earth, and, " he dropped his hands for a moment to wail, "I'm scared!"  
Optimus stood and moved around the desk to Jazz's side, wrapping his hands over the black ones. "Jazz. There is no reason to be scared. He's still Prowl."  
Jazz wove his fingers between Optimus and confessed, "Yes, but I don't feel like I'm still Jazz!"  
The big 'bot chuckled and told him, "No one else even comes close. You're still Jazz, he'll still love you, and if you don't bond, I'm afraid you're both going to explode from repressed feelings and I don't need you pulling a Wheeljack up here."  
"I don't want a big deal made out of it, though, Prime." Jazz muttered.  
"Then we won't. A ceremony isn't needed to create a bond. I can't give you Prowl's time immediately after they land, but I will keep my time with him to a couple of joors, and I will make sure that neither of you are disturbed for the entire recharge cycle. How's that?"  
Jazz nodded, squeezing Optimus' hands and then releasing them. Optimus stood and with a smile, told the saboteur to go get ready for the shuttle's arrival. Jazz threw him a salute and left.  
The smile slowly faded from the Prime's face. "Primus. I hope I'm making the right decision here. I need both of them, and they need each other. Bonding in the middle of a war…I hope it's right."

The first thing Prowl saw as he exited the shuttle was Jazz, standing straight and proud with his troops. Prowl forced his attention to the Prime awaiting him at the bottom of the ramp.  
"SIC Autobot Prowl, reporting for duty, sir!" Prowl rapped out.  
"Excellent, Prowl, welcome to Moon Base 1. We're glad to have you with us finally. How is Autobot City?" Optimus turned toward the base entrance, and Prowl fell into step beside him.  
"It's fine, sir. Ultra Magnus has command now, and they have a good stock of energon." Prowl continued to follow Optimus to his office where the Prime offered him a small cube of energon which he refused. Prowl pulled from his subspace the diagrams of Autobot City and the various reports pressed upon him by Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Springer and various other commanders and officers remaining on Earth. His attention would wander to Jazz and he would ruthlessly jerk it back to the reports and updates he was giving Prime.  
Finally, Prime told him "Well, Prowl, I suppose I should let you get to your quarters and rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough to start planning the new campaign against the Decepticons."  
"Sir, I just…" He stopped when Optimus raised a hand.  
"If I don't let you go soon, I'm going to have to deal with Jazz and frankly, I'd rather not do that. So off you go." Optimus made shooing motions with his hands. Prowl chuckled at the odd sight and replied, "Yes, I suppose he's eager."  
"I think eager is too mild a word for what Jazz is feeling. He's been practically vibrating since we got word you were coming." The commander looked down at the map on his desk.  
"Alright, sir. My quarters are located…where?" Prowl stood and moved toward the door.  
"Jazz will show you." As the door slid open, Jazz stood from the bench just outside where he'd been waiting. "Have fun!" With that, Optimus keyed his door shut and Prowl grabbed his rapidly diminishing reserve and spoke. "I…would you please show me to my quarters?"  
Jazz looked surprised. Prowl hoped he wouldn't touch him, because he was holding onto his control by the thinnest of margins. He could hardly wait to get his hands on the saboteur and reclaim him. Jazz seemed to understand this, because he stepped back and answered, "Certainly. Please follow me."  
Prowl released a small amount of air in relief and followed the saboteur. They finally stopped by a door, although the tactician wouldn't have been able to find the door again. He'd been watching Jazz walk and was mesmerized by the sway of his hips and the beauty of his aft. The temptation to touch was nearly overwhelming his control. Jazz punched in a code and motioned Prowl to proceed. As soon as he stepped into the room, he could tell it belonged to Jazz by the possessions scattered about. As soon as the door slid shut, the saboteur swept him into a kiss.  
Prowl moaned. He had missed the feel, the taste, the form of Jazz more than he had ever thought he would. His hands quickly mapped the saboteur's body in an attempt to be sure this wasn't a dream, then moved more leisurely over Jazz's back. Jazz groaned and pressed himself closer to Prowl, his hands moving over the tactician's back and wings. The feel of hands on those sensitive joints caused Prowl to arch into Jazz and the rush of sensation reminded him that they needed to talk for a moment. He pulled back, moving his hands to Jazz's shoulders and pressing to keep a small distance between them.  
"Wait. Please." His entire body was shuddering and his venting systems were working overtime trying to cool his overheated body. Jazz stroked his chest with one hand and Prowl quickly wrapped his hand around the black one threatening to break his resolve.  
"Prowler, please, I'm dying for ya." Jazz's voice was static-ey with need and Prowl again shuddered as that want rasped across his audios.  
"Jazz, did you mean what you said?" He asked, pulling Jazz into his arms.  
"Which bit, Prowl?" The feel of the saboteur nuzzling his neck almost caused him to abandon his question, but he pulled back again and asked.  
"About bonding." A silence descending upon the room, broken only by the air moving through their vents to cool their systems.  
Jazz's hands cupped his face he leaned forward until there was only a whisper of room between their lips, "Yes, I meant it." He kissed Prowl gently, sweetly, with all the love in his Spark. Prowl couldn't help responding briefly, then he pressed quick kisses to Jazz's lips, saying in between kisses, "Then let's do it."  
Jazz pulled him across the room to the recharge berth, gently pushing him down with hands on his shoulders and straddling his lap. This allowed the saboteur to be higher than the tactician, and he took advantage of the height to cup his face and angle it for a deep kiss. Prowl felt his engine rev back up and the heat he'd managed to dispel was back, warnings flashing across his HUD. He moved a hand to Jazz's aft, pulling the saboteur closer to him while the other hand began to fondle Jazz's wings. Jazz slid his hands from Prowl's face, one sliding over his shoulder to fondle the tactician's doorwings while the other slid down the front of his body to trace the arrow on his pelvic armor. The arrow fascinated Jazz, and Prowl had to admit that it was surprisingly sensitive when his lover traced it so carefully.  
Prowl used his greater size to move Jazz onto the berth and cover him, settling himself between the saboteur's thighs. The pressure on Jazz's hips caused him to spread his legs more, allowing Prowl to nestle closer. They both moaned at the sensations running through their bodies, Prowl moving his hand to Jazz's waist to caress the vents there, causing Jazz to howl as his overload slammed through him and triggered Prowl's own overload. His HUD flashed red at him as all systems rebooted.  
When he came to, it took several moments for his optics to reboot so he could see. He was still draped over Jazz, whose visor was dark. He framed the saboteur's face and began stroking along the edges of his helm. Jazz moaned and moved his head, pressing closer to the teasing fingers. Prowl moved up and kissed him, slowly deepening the embrace as Jazz responded. Now that the urgency was gone, Prowl intended to take his time with his lover. Jazz's visor lit up as his optical units rebooted and he smiled under Prowl's lips, then moved his glossa up and used it to stroke along the roof of Prowl's mouth, a move that caused Prowl to moan. He moved his hand to the horn of Jazz's helm and it was the saboteur's turn to moan at the sensations.  
Prowl's other hand stroked down over Jazz's chest, teasing at the seams there and then moving to a headlight, causing Jazz to arch into the touch. Prowl firmed his strokes, teasing around the rims and dragging his thumb over the glass itself. Jazz cried out and brought his hands up to begin playing with Prowl's body. Prowl bucked against Jazz when his hand moved between Prowl's legs, pressing against the sensors of his groin while his thumb stroked over the arrow. Prowl ground out a static-ey "Jazz!" as the saboteur began working his fingers into the seams of his legs.  
"Like that, do you, lover?" Jazz purred at him as his other hand played over Prowl's chest, fingering nodes that caused Prowl to press closer. Jazz parted the armor of his chest, giving Prowl access to his Spark chamber. They had played with each other's Sparks before, and Prowl eagerly moved his hand to the grey chamber nestled deep in Jazz's chest. He gently stroked the sphere, tracing the seams of the chamber and causing Jazz to cry out and his fingers to move deeper in the seams of his legs. Prowl moaned at all the sensations and wrenched his attention back, focusing on parting his own armor. He trembled at the look on Jazz's face as he moved his hand to return the caresses he was receiving. Prowl moved, angling his body so they could align their chests and sent the codes to open his Spark chamber. As the blue glow grew between them, Jazz dipped his fingers into the ball of energy revealed in Prowl's chest. Prowl groaned, feeling rather like an instrument played by a master musician as Jazz combed his fingers through his very being, gently moving through the physical embodiment of Prowl's being.  
The tactician eagerly moved his hand aside as Jazz opened his own Spark chamber, then returned to the blue ball when the pieces had irised aside. He gently moved his own fingers over the surface of Jazz's Spark, smiling as Jazz ground out his name. Tendrils of energy wound themselves around his fingers and hands, pulling him deeper into Jazz's essence.  
Jazz moved his other hand from between Prowl's legs, choosing to focus on the Spark beckoning him. Prowl was doing the same, removing his hand from Jazz's helm to his chest, curling both hands deep in Jazz's Spark. The wisps of energy were moving further out from their chests, reaching toward each other. The feeling of having one's very being in the hands of his beloved had Prowl almost sobbing, the feeling of being cherished and adored rising almost visibly from Jazz. The tactician began pulling his hands away from the Spark cradled in his hold, getting one hand free and using it to lever himself so their Sparks were as close as possible and the other hand balancing his weight over the saboteur, who had moved his hands away and was clutching at Prowl's shoulders, pulling him closer. The tendrils reached toward each other, knitting their ends together and rapidly thickening until both orbs were suspended between their chambers. Prowl flung his head back as his consciousness was flooded with Jazz's presence, howling his pleasure, Jazz's voice rising to match his.  
The spirit of Jazz was like fairy lights, dancing their way through Prowl's consciousness, joy and happiness spreading from their touch. Prowl in turn could feel himself moving deeper into Jazz's psyche, awed by the brilliance of his Spark and the joy that ran as golden threads through the memories and thoughts of his lover. There was a fundamental centeredness to Jazz, a solid confidence in who he was and what he was doing. Prowl was so used to utilizing his logic as a cover for his uncertainty that he was agog at the calmness that grounded Jazz's spirit. He had thought Jazz was the definition of chaos, a sprite that danced his way through life without thought or consideration to the consequences of his actions. It was a shock to find that instead, Jazz was so profoundly sure of himself that he moved through life with a sure deftness, certain that life would fall into place for him.  
Jazz, meanwhile, was on his own voyage of discovery through Prowl's thoughts. He touched on Prowl's fear of bonding, stroking it gently and offering his own certainty which was gratefully accepted. He moved deeper, past the shining brilliance of Prowl's dedication to the Autobot cause and Optimus Prime as the representation of the Autobot ideals, down to the earlier memories before the war, before the training in logic and tactics that defined and confined Prowl's mind. Logic ruled Prowl's processor, controlled his impulses, dictated his responses to situations. Prowl always measured his answers, thinking before speaking, measuring probabilities and permutations of situations all the time. Unlike Jazz, who did what felt right, Prowl thought about what was right and responded appropriately. All this control hid a being frightened of making mistakes, afraid to trust himself without the logic that was both tool and crutch. Jazz wrapped himself around Prowl's core, reassuring him of his love and support no matter what happened. Prowl responded, slowly opening himself to Jazz and curling his core around Jazz's core.  
Prowl couldn't believe how wonderful bonding felt. He understood now why Jazz had seemed to be so perfect for him; what he lacked, Jazz had in abundance, while he balanced Jazz's deficiencies. Blended, they were now two halves of a whole, each bringing strength to the balance and having strength offered in return. A mutual overload blazed through their bodies, but lost in the mysteries of each other, they continued to explore. Prowl growled into Jazz's shoulder as the saboteur moved one hand off his shoulder and down to his groin. Jazz seemed to enjoy playing with Prowl there, stimulating the sensitive nodes and wires in the seams of his legs. In retaliation, Prowl managed to get one hand on the horn of Jazz's helm. This protrusion was part of the ultra-sensitive sensor net the saboteur used in his job, and he muffled a scream on Prowl's shoulder as the tactician wrapped his hand around the horn and caressed it. The tactician opened his legs further, allowing better access and Jazz took advantage of this freedom almost before Prowl finished moving, cupping his hand between the tactician's legs and using his fingertips to stimulate the armor seams, moving them forward so his thumb could reach the sensitive arrow emblazoned on Prowl's front groin armor. Prowl's hand squeezed the horn as Jazz's thumb reached its destination, and Jazz lost control with another howl muffled on Prowl's shoulder. As the electricity arced along Jazz's body and through his Spark, Prowl groaned as the overload moved into his body. He screamed when Jazz moved his thumb one last time, triggering an overload that shut Prowl's processer down completely.

His processor came to life slowly, stretching out and reveling in the freedom of certainty that infused his whole being. He examined the feeling, an amalgamation of his logic and Jazz's surety, amazed by the beauty of the combination. Slowly, he examined himself, moving out from the center of his being to the constraints of his body. A joy suffused him making everything feel better than it had since the war started. He opened his optics. Somehow, he'd managed to move next to Jazz. Both had their Spark chambers closed although Jazz's armor was still opened. He reached out and stroked the edge of the armor, smiling as Jazz shifted closer to him. Pressing a kiss to Jazz's forehead, he snuggled into the saboteur waiting for him to finish his recharge. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the gift he had intended to give Jazz as soon as they were alone. Events had rather overtaken him, but he couldn't regret how their recharge cycle had gone. Being bonded was…wonderful. It had been scarier anticipating what it would be like. Once bonded, however, he couldn't remember why he'd been so afraid. It was as if he'd shed part of himself, combining his Spark with Jazz's, and had come out on the other side of the experience different enough to not understand his previous self. He found that liberating, in so many ways. Jazz's confidence had suffused him. A thread of joy wove itself into his consciousness, drawing his attention to his bondmate stirring next to him. He followed the thread back to Jazz, bringing his happiness to the fore and projecting it towards the saboteur.


End file.
